


A Little Crazy Indeed

by TheifOfTime



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Junko's mood swings, Mukuro reminices about Junko doing crazy shit, Mukuro's crazy ranting, brief self mutilation, crazy runs in the family, really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Mukuro realizes just how insane Junko is. Then she quiets herself, reminding herself that it runs in the family and she shouldn't talk. But sometimes, even Mukuro is flabbergasted at just HOW insane Junko can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Crazy Indeed

Sometimes Mukuro realizes just how insane Junko is. Then she quiets herself, reminding herself that it runs in the family and she shouldn't talk. But sometimes, even Mukuro is flabbergasted at just HOW insane Junko can get. Junko, skinning a squirrel when she was 10. Junko, going on a rampage and breaking every mirror in the house, rolling in the glass shards and howling when she was 11. Junko, lighting miscellaneous items in her room on fire, cackling when the tips of her hair burned when she was 12. Junko, refusing to sleep, to eat, to move until she was hospitalized when she was 13. Junko, whoring herself out on a street corner just to see what it felt like when she was 14. Junko, pushing their mother, the last person in their lives, down the stairs when she was 15. Junko, locking her and 15 other students in a school, forcing them to kill each other when she was 16.

Mukuro smiled fondly, her sisters beautiful face flashing through her mind. The cherry red lips, the crystal blue eyes, the long honey hair. She adored it all. But she adored Junko's personalities the most.

Sometimes Junko was fevered, eyes wide and wild, mouth stretched into an endless cackle. She'd gasp and laugh and pant, body trembling along to a joke only she got.

Sometimes Junko was cool. Her voice was cold, her eyes calculating. She was an ice queen, thinking plans through, making sure no one but her reaped benefits, that no one was as perfect as she was. Destroying lives with the snap of a finger, eyes bored, frown frosty.

Sometimes Junko was condescending. She'd sneer at Mukuro, forcing her to sit at her feet like a dog. She'd cross her legs primly, her back straight as a board. She'd grin this sly grin, like she knew something you didn't. She knew she was the best, the queen, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

Sometimes Junko was depressed. She'd drape herself across the couch and wail, sobbing uncontrollably. She’d scream herself sore, her throat raw. She’d cry and bawl and beat her fists against whatever she could reach, the floor, Mukuro, her own body. Finally, exhausted, she’d collapse, not moving until her mood swung again.

Sometimes Junko was sweet. She’d widen her eyes, giving Mukuro a puppy-dog look that nobody was able to resist. She’d look up at Mukuro with such love, such adoration, that she was unable to say no. She knew Junko had some ulterior motive, that Mukuro was nothing to her, but when she turned on the charm, Mukuro fell for her even harder.

Junko had all these moodswings. Sometimes she’d go through them at breakneck speed, until Mukuro was dizzy and exhausted. Sometimes they lasted hours, days, weeks at a time. She was insane, so sick in the head it was a wonder she hadn’t been locked up forever by now.

‘Now now, don’t talk like that. She’s your sister, and you love her. Be nice. She’s your entire world. You can’t talk anyways, you’re a little crazy as well.’ Mukuro thinks as she cuts out yet another picture of Junko from a magazine to add to the huge pile, slicing into her arm yet again, letting the blood splash on her beautiful sister’s perfect glossy face, and grins. A little crazy indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm so i wrote this really quickly, just wanted to put the idea out. Inspired by Amanda Palmer's song Runs In The Family, it's super amazing go listen to it while reading yo. Hope you all enjoyed, read and review!


End file.
